


Scarhead [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Doesn't Grow Up With The Dursley's, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Secrets, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: Set in a wizarding world where your Soulmate bond exists from birth and you are marked with the same scars as your Mate, Draco Malfoy has always known that Harry Potter is his Soulmate from the scar on his forehead.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Scarhead [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarhead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257179) by [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/he4tm10skun2dsc/Scarhead.m4b/file) (127.57 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u0c9gm60mekvwjy/Scarhead.mp3/file) (82.78 MBs)

Running time [01:30:25]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
